


Lena needs a hug and was kinda a player

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lex was not always bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: Lex was not always bad and that made hating him rather hard.





	Lena needs a hug and was kinda a player

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all the siblings out there who were there to help with the coming out. My younger brother when he found out just said well Duh and accepted it. Made all the difference in the world. Though I wish he would stop teasing me about my Kristen Stewart obsession.......

_ “I wanted to tell her that I loved her, and not in the complicated way I loved our parents, but in a simple way I never had to think about. I loved her like breathing.” _ _   
_ _ -Brenna Yovanoff _

 

_ “What brothers say to tease their sisters has nothing to do with what they really think of them.” _ _   
_ _ Esther M. Friesner _

 

The hardest part of seeing Lex fall into madness was that Lena could not stop loving him. He had been the Luthor who had made her feel welcomed and shown her how hide from the nanny. 

 

Lex was her older brother and had been there for her when no one else was. Coming into her room when the nightmares became too much and just holding her. Taking a baseball bat into the closet to scare away the monsters. 

 

When he had been sent to boarding school he had wrote letters every week so Lena did not feel so alone. After Lena had been old enough to get sent away to the same boarding school he had been the one to make sure that everyone knew she was not to be messed with. 

 

One Christmas break she was in the theatre room with Lex and watching some cooking show. 

 

“That is a nice looking guy.”

 

Lena felt Lex’s turning to look at her and for some reason felt younger than her 16 years.  

 

“Do me a favor and tell me what either of the two male contestants look like.” 

 

It was on commercial break and so Lena could not cheat but she had to know. 

 

“One of them has short hair?” 

 

“That is all you got?” 

 

“Um yes?” 

 

“Why do you think that is?” 

 

For some reason Lena felt like he had to know. This secret that she had been carrying around wanted to spill out so badly. It was so heavy.  But no he could not know. 

 

“Because they are two white guys and they all look alike.”

 

Normally, Lex would laugh at something like that. He loved her humor. 

 

“Okay and the girl?”

 

“What about her?” 

 

“The blonde one with medium length hair? She was in the light blue flannel also with the jeans and flats. Or the red head in the little black dress?” Lena found herself rambling and knew she should stop. The secret was coming too close to the surface. Push it down she found herself muttering inwardly. 

 

“Lena” 

 

Her name sounded like a question.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Why do you think you can describe the girls but not the guys?”

 

“I don't know." It came out as a whisper. 

 

“Well just know that I love you and when you figure it out and want to talk about that I am here for you.”

 

When Spring break rolled around and finally she got up the courage to face the secret she carried it was easier than she thought. And Lex had grabbed her while she was weeping and said that he loved her. 

 

When Lena had been caught at school with her hand up Roulette skirt it was Lex who made sure that it didn't reach their parents. 

 

Roulette was a bad decision mainly because well it was Roulette. But oh the things Roulette had taught her. 

 

Then Lena had graduated and went to college while Lex had went to LuthorCorp. Lex had said sleep with who you want but keep it out of the newspapers. And so she had. 

 

At some point Lillian and decided that Lena needed to date a man. (Lillian surely knew that Lena was gay but just ignored it.) So when Jack had stumbled into her life and suggested being her beard she accepted. 

 

People wanted her to condemn Lex so badly. And it was easy to condemn him for all the bad stuff he had done. All the death and destruction was horrific. It was nothing to say what he wanted to do to Superman was awful. But Lex had been her whole world for a long time and Lena could not help but blame herself for the chaos. If only she had seen his problem before then maybe he could have been treated. Instead she had been busy working on her science projects and making out with girls. 

 

Kara had to come into her life at turn it all upside down. A Luthor and a Super? Not ironic at all….

That is why Lena was going to see Lex in jail right now. 

 

“Lex you look good.” And he looked more in shape then Lena had ever seen him. 

 

“Nothing else to do but push ups.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I know why you are here. And I must say congrats on getting engaged.”

 

“Thanks Lex."

 

“How has mom taken it? I mean I imagine she would blow a gasket at the gay marriage but a Super?” 

 

Lena forced herself to take a deep breath. Lex had known Superman’s identity and by extension probably Kara’s. 

 

“She has disowned me.”

 

“Not surprised.” 

 

“Are you going to disown me?”

 

Lena felt like she did when she was 16 and scared to death that Lex would reject some part of her. 

 

Lex looked sad and tired. 

 

“I don't care who you shack up with but I do wish it was anyone else. But I have had a lot of time to think about it and I accept it.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. I have decided that I don't like Superman. My problem never had to do with Supergirl.”

 

Lena was more confused than she had been her entire life. 

 

“huh?”

 

“She matters to you and that is what matters. If you start questioning my logic this will all fall apart so please just accept it. I promise to not go after you or Kara. I don't make that guarantee about Superman but Supergirl is safe.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because you look happy and I made you unhappy and this doesn't make up for it but it helps.”

Lena would walk out of the jail and be confused about what Lex had said for the rest of her life but he was as good as his word. No harm ever was threatened to Kara.

Then one day she realized it was because while she could not shake the memories of him protecting her the same was true for him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
